Kikaka
}} is a character in Keroro Gunso. Character Kikaka is a mysterious robot who falls from the sky and scares away an Andromedian Husky that chases after Zeroro. Kikaka introduces himself by uttering "Kika ka". Story An artificially made Keronian which befriended Zeroro/Dororo and soon after Keroro, Giroro & Pururu during their childhood and having a few adventures with them, such as scaring away some bullies. The bullies then mistake Kikaka for the escaped biotech weapon that the army's been searching for and plan to turn him in. While Kikaka is inside the secret base, Giroro mentions that there are people are trying to capture Kikaka until the real weapon (a more modern Kiruru) shows itself and Kikaka wards it off. Unfortunately, Kikaka then transforms into its true form, a simple doll (it is hinted that Kikaka was one of the first few tests of a much younger Kururu's Nanola). Appearance Kikaka is an old mechanical brown colored Keronian. His eyes are beady red and the one on the right resembles an aim target while his left eye has three yellow dots. He also has two navy blue antennas on his head and polygonal lines all over his body where he equip his weapons such from his head, arms, and from his body. Personality Like most robots, Kikaka is emotionless and willing to take on anything he sees. He cannot speak and he only utters "Kika". However, he seems to care about the Chibi Keroro Platoon, even saving them from an escaped Kiruru. Abilities Kikaka use a laser gun from his forehead and from his stomach. He can also pour out juice from the cannon on his stomach. He can also equip a propeller from his head and a jet pack from his back to help him lift heavy things. Relationships *Zeroro - Kikaka appears to see Zeroro as a friend. Kikaka seems to protect Zeroro the most out of Zeroro's friends, and he even sacrificed his life to save Zeroro. *Keroro, Giroro, Pururu - Kikaka counts them as friends. *Kururu - Kururu is hinted to be Kikaka's creator. Trivia *Kikaka is never stated to have a certain gender, as they only refer to themselves using variations of their name. The marking on their face implies they are male, but there are female Keronians with such markings as well (Keroro's mother is one). *Kikaka is heavily based off of Doraemon, a robotic cat creature who travels back in time to rescue a boy from trouble. Many other events in this episode are references to the Doraemon series as well. *Kikaka has a small homage to Kikaider, the titular character, whom also an android (Kikaka being an android Keronian) with their names being based on the Japanese word , meaning "machine". *In the Spanish translation, its name was changed to "Makeke" because the original name seems to have the word "Caca" (poop). Gallery Kikaka....jpg|Giroro dress up as Kikaka. Kikaka and Pururu.jpg It's the all new Kikaka.png Kikaka can eat bread.png Kikaka's doll form.png Yohoho the Chibi Platoons ago.png|Kikaka with the Chibi Keroro Platoon. Kikaka.png Category:Keronians Category:Kururu's inventions Category:Characters Category:Artificial Keronians Category:Robot Category:Anime series